By including alkaline peroxide mechanically pulped (APMP) eucalyptus fiber and small amounts of cellulosic microfiber into a web, we have found that we can obtain excellent results, even when using conventional wet press (CWP) technology. We have further discovered that the APMP eucalyptus fiber is an excellent substitute for conventional eucalyptus kraft fiber in conventional bath tissue, imparting surprising softness, increased opacity, bulk, absorbency and reduced strength, even to tissue made with recycle furnishes.
One early pre-wettable tissue was disclosed in Bhat et al., “Prewettable High Softness Paper Product Having Temporary Wet Strength”, U.S. Pat. No. 5,958,187, issued Sep. 28, 1999, relating to a paper product with a glabrous surface and adapted for use either dry or for use in a manually pre-moistened condition. The paper product had temporary wet strength exhibiting an initial normalized cross-machine direction (CD) wet tensile strength of at least about 25 g/l in. strip, preferably, 35 g/l in. strip as measured by the Finch Cup Test 5 seconds after immersion and a subsequent CD wet tensile strength of less than about two-thirds the initial value as measured 30 minutes after immersion. Temporary wet strength was provided by the addition to the furnish of an aldehydic temporary wet strength agent in the range of from about 2 pounds per ton to about 30 pounds per ton. The furnish also included a cationic nitrogenous softener/debonder in an amount of from about 1 pound per ton to about 6 pounds per ton. The CD dry tensile strength of the paper product was from about 133 g/l in. strip up to about 267 g/l in. strip, and the tensile modulus was from about 10 to about 32 g/ % strain, while the geometric mean friction deviation value (GM MMD) was from about 0.26 to about 0.10. The CD wet strength of the product decayed to about 15 g/l in. strip within 10 hours after immersion. When rubbed against a skin-like surface in a moistened condition, the paper product remained substantially free of pilling. Significantly, in Bhat et al., the wet abrasion resistance of a 2″ by 4.5″ sample of tissue was measured under a load of 135 grams against a wetted pigskin and visual observation was made to determine whether the sample left pills, shreds or lint behind.
Another early pre-wettable tissue was disclosed in Van Luu et al. [sic, Luu et al.], “Prewettable High Softness Paper Product Having Temporary Wet Strength”, U.S. Pat. No. 6,059,928, issued May 9, 2000, in which a temporary wet strength agent comprising uncharged chemical moieties such as aldehydes, and aldehyde containing polymers, polyols and cyclic ureas or mixtures thereof in the range of from about 2 pounds per ton to about 30 pounds per ton is added to the web to provide the temporary wet strength. In this application, glyoxal was preferably sprayed on the sheet after it left the Yankee dryer.
Canadian Patent Application No. 2,095,554 in the name of William D. Lloyd, published Aug. 6, 1994, discloses hardwood bleached chemithermomechanical pulp (BCTMP) fibers at amounts of about 5 weight percent or greater, which provide a soft tissue useful for use as facial or bath tissue, but fails to disclose the degree of bleaching and chemical refining applied to his fibers and is devoid of information concerning the brightness, lignin content or Kappa number of his fibers, other than to state that the fibers contain “substantial amounts of lignin” and that the pulping yield is “about 90% or greater”. Lloyd also states that “it is not necessary to bury the BCTMP fibers in the middle of the tissue sheet by layering. Instead, the tissue sheets can be blended using a mixture of hardwood BCTMP fibers (for softness) and longer softwood fibers (for strength). If a layered tissue is preferred, the hardwood BCTMP fibers can be utilized in the outer layer(s).”